


A Joint Effort

by talli_approved



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Finale, harry the explainer (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talli_approved/pseuds/talli_approved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline opens her door and she can honestly say she'd never expected the person she sees. He'd promised her. She's just about to point this out when her name escapes his lips.</p><p>Caroline.</p><p>Broken. Lost.</p><p>Well, maybe just this one time she can give him a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joint Effort

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this right after the finale, and then it just sat on my computer for months. This is unedited since then. I thought about clearing out some of the "Harry the Explainer" parts in the middle, but I came to like them. So apologies for the reiteration of things you already know.
> 
> This is actually my first Klaroline (or TVD/TO fic even), though not my first fic. Just dipping my toe into this fandom that I've only been reading fic for. Thanks for reading! I have an idea for another version of this scene that I might post soon, FYI.

Caroline opens her door and she can honestly say she'd never expected the person she sees. He'd promised her. She's just about to point this out when her name escapes his lips.

_Caroline._

Broken. Lost.

Well, maybe just this one time she can give him a break.  
  
  
They end up on her bed of all places. He's dirty and bloody and Caroline's mom would kill her if she let Klaus stain the sofa. Bedding, on the other hand, can be washed.

He's still; silent, as she holds him. His head to her chest.

Liz is working the night shift, but dawn is breaking before he even begins to act like he knows where he is. Liz will be home soon and Caroline still doesn't know what's going on.

When he stirs, she bites back the questions that have occupied her mind for the past few hours.

She expects him to explain, but instead….

"I should go."

He straightens his jacket and bends down to kiss Caroline on the forehead, but she pulls away.

"Seriously?! You think I'm just going to let you freak out and then leave like nothing happened?"

"I thought you didn't want me here, love." And he's just entirely too pleased.

"You broke the rules, so I think I deserve an explanation."

"I've had a very trying couple of days, Caroline. I'm not exactly in the mood to bare my soul."

"Well, get in the mood, because I'm not taking no for an answer."

It looks like he might relent. He does that thing where he sighs. Smiles.

"I'm afraid I really can't, love."

"Not a good enough answer." She blocks his way when he tries to leave. "No! You don't get to just do this. You can't breeze into town and then breeze back out leaving me to pick up the pieces. This isn't going to be like last time."

"Last time? What pieces?"

Caroline sputters. "Um, Tyler for one."

"You wanted me to stay and explain to your boyfriend that I pleasured the love of his life multiple times in the middle of the woods?"

A gasp. Caroline slaps him on the chest. "No! I just...I…." On Caroline's loss for words, Klaus tries to escape again. Caroline recovers. Panics. "I regretted it, okay?!"

Immediately, pain invades his face. He tries to hide it, but she catches it before he can.

"I don't mean us. I mean…. I mean, the terms. You leaving."

"Are you saying you missed me?"

"I power-cleaned my entire dorm room top to bottom, including the fireplace. Twice."

Klaus sidles up to Caroline as his hands find her hips.

"You missed me." A wide grin.

"Oh, shut up-"

Klaus cuts her off with a kiss and they lose themselves in it for a long moment before Caroline recovers her senses.

"Nuh-uh. You're not getting out of this that easily. I told you a secret, now you tell me a secret."

"I hate beets."

"You know what I mean."

Klaus sighs, presses his forehead to Caroline's. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Klaus, what did you do?" Caroline tries to step away, but he holds tight.

"It was something I did long ago. When I was still here in Mystic Falls. It's what brought me to New Orleans, the culmination of which occurred less than forty-eight hours ago."

"Klaus-?"

"I slept with Hayley."

Caroline is speechless. That is, until she slaps Klaus. "Seriously?! What is it with that girl? Is everyone in love with her?"

"You'd be surprised."

Caroline shoots Klaus a death glare. He holds up his hands in defense. "I'm not. I promise."

"What does she have to do with New Orleans?"

"Nature's loophole."

"What?"

"Tyler didn't tell you any of this?"

"Tyler knew?!"

"I actually thought he'd love to throw it in your face. Maybe I don't give the boy quite enough credit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nature's loophole. Once my werewolf side was no longer dormant, I was partially alive. Hayley, as a werewolf, has a body that functions much like a human woman's. So when we slept together…."

Caroline sits down heavily on the edge of her bed.

"A baby."

Klaus joins her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I always knew you were a bright girl."

They're silent for a long while, Caroline's brain working overtime. Then, as if a light bulb has been turned on….

"Klaus? It's been almost 9 months since you left. What happened?"

"Hayley had the baby two days ago. Our daughter. I wasn't there to protect her, and I have a lot of enemies. A coven of witches wanted to sacrifice her to consecrate her power, with my mother spearheading the effort. Hayley got to hold our daughter for a split second before they slit Hayley's throat as I watched."

Caroline cringes. "Even I would never do that, and I hated her."

"Don't worry, love, another of nature's loopholes." At Caroline's questioning look, "Tyler, ever the go-getter, figured out long ago that the baby's blood could create hybrids, much like Elena's doppelganger blood could."

"And Hayley had the baby's hybrid blood in her system."

"Exactly. She was in transition when she found Elijah and I. Whereas we'd been lost in a sea of witches' tricks for hours, she instinctually knew where to find her daughter."

"But it wasn't that easy."

"No. But the witches had two originals and one pissed off baby mama to deal with. Not to mention a certain vampire mate named Marcel who found us just in time. They weren't expecting him and that gave us enough of an edge."

"So she's safe?"

"Yes."

"But then why…?"

"Why did I show up at your door like I'd had the life drained out of me?" Caroline shrugs. "We quickly realized our daughter would never be safe. Not until we'd eliminated at the very least every threat in New Orleans. So we've sent her away. We faked her death. The only people that know are myself, Hayley, Elijah, and Rebekah."

"And now me."

"And now you."

"You trust me that much?"

Klaus places a hand to the back of Caroline's neck, drawing her in. "When it comes down to it, I trust you with my life."

"Even after all the times I served as the blonde distraction? Failed to warn you of impending threats?"

"That was before we were friends, love. Besides, even if I can't trust you with my life, I know you would never hurt a baby. Or use her against me or anyone else."

"You're right. Only a true monster would do that." Caroline, instead of pulling away from Klaus's grasp, diverts it. She places her head on his shoulder. "So where is she?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do. I just don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

"But no one even knows she's alive."

"It might not stay that way."

"So what now?"

"We go to war. We make New Orleans a sanctuary for ourselves and any like-minded vampires, werewolves, humans…. A place Hope can call home."

"Is that her name?"

Klaus hesitates before nodding.

Caroline smiles wide. "Who chose it?"

"It was a joint effort…."

Caroline lifts her head up and pokes Klaus in the chest. "You totally chose it!"

"Fine. It was my suggestion. Hayley and Elijah wholeheartedly agreed."

"You're such an old softy, Daddy Klaus."

In vamp speed, Klaus has Caroline pinned back to the bed as he looms over her. He leans in to kiss her.

"Can I come with you?"

Klaus leers, one eyebrow raised.

"Ew, gross. No. I meant, can I come to New Orleans?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to help. I want to make those witch bitches pay for ever trying to harm a hair on Hope's head. I want to make a difference."

"You can't do that here?"

"There's not much left for me here."

"What about your friends?"

"They have their own drama. Lately I've just felt like a hanger-on."

"Caroline, I would love to whisk you away." Caroline smiles. "But I can't." Caroline gives him a death glare. "It wouldn't be safe for you."

"Hey! I can hold my own. Stefan's been teaching me a few moves and I have this little thing called vampire strength."

"So do all the vampires in New Orleans. And the werewolves have werewolf strength. And the witches? They're powerful enough to weaken even me. I won't risk you."

"If Hayley gets to be there, I get to be there. My new terms."

"Or what?"

"Or forget about last love." Off Klaus's look, "I'm not promising anything, but I do promise that if you leave me out and choose to spend your time with Hayley, I will probably never forgive you."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."  
  
  
Two hours later, they're on their way to New Orleans.


End file.
